Las estrellas serán nuestros únicos testigos
by DanyCullen01
Summary: Viñeta; Los únicos testigos de ello, eran las estrellas. Los únicos testigos que eran importantes en una noche tan legendaria como esa. Balthazar/Bianca. Para Robin Wolfe


Diclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Claudia Gray, aunque Balthazar es sólo de Robin, hoy (:

Summary: los únicos testigos de ello, eran las estrellas. Los únicos testigos que eran importantes en una noche tan legendaria como esa.

Nota: ¡Happy Birthday! *abrazo* Omg, ya tienes 18 *llora* x) No, pues que te puedo decir, muchísimas felicidades, ojalá sea el mejor de los cumpleaños, que te la pases fregonsísimo con tu familia y amigos, que recibas muchos regalos, y que cumplas muchísimos años más. Gracias por tu amistad este tiempo, y ojalá algún día nos conozcamos. Ten un feliz cumpleaños y disfrútalo mucho.

Ojalá te agrade el regalo, no es mucho, pero ojalá te guste. Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos(:

* * *

**Las estrellas serán nuestros únicos testigos**

Bianca sostenía el brazo de Balthazar en alto, apuntando hacia las constelaciones que se podían observar esa noche fría y obscura.

La mirada de Balthazar estaba dirigida sobre su cabeza, hacia donde Bianca apuntaba. Pero cuando Bianca se volteaba a hablar y darle su explicación acerca de dichas constelaciones, él la miraba de reojo.

Veía como sus labios rojos se movían, veía sus ojos pestañear emocionados, no podía concentrarse en algo que no fuera el fino toque de las manos de Bianca sobre su brazo y espalda, encima de su camisa.

Dio un giro de 180 grados, tan rápido como solo un vampiro lo podría hacer. Bianca dio un paso hacia atrás, sobresaltada.

El chico sonrió de lado mostrando un poco sus blancos dientes. Sus dedos eran toscos, pero sus caricias tan finas como las de un pincel muy delicado.

Las puntas de éstos acariciaron la mejilla de Bianca describiendo un círculo, causando electricidad, hasta bajar al labio inferior de la chica.

La piel de Bianca se erizó –y no era precisamente por el frío- y Balthazar, con su otra mano, acarició los brazos de la chica para infundir calor. Separó sus manos de la chica y con un encogimiento de hombros y ayuda de sus –mágicas- manos se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó sobre los hombros de Bianca. No haría falta el abrigo, pues ya sentía mucho calor sin él.

Bianca deslizó los brazos dentro del abrigo y se dio cuenta que éste mantenía impregnado el olor del chico, aspiró profundamente y rio. Solo una pequeña y solitaria carcajada nerviosa.

A Balthazar esto le provocó mucha ternura y la estrechó en sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.

Unos minutos después, tomó su cara, con movimientos tan delicados como si acariciara una flor y posó tiernamente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Los brazos de ella rodearon rápidamente el cuello del chico mientras degustaba desesperadamente los labios.

Balthazar rio con paciencia, la separó suavemente y pasó un mechón de cabello que flotaba en su cara, detrás de la oreja.

—Bianca, no estamos solos.

Hacía poco tiempo que había oscurecido y en poco tiempo sería el toque de queda.

Aún había muchos estudiantes en las afueras de la Academia, pero la mayoría se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

Bianca volteó a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie los mirara y susurró:

—Ven, por aquí.

Ella tomó la mano de Balthazar. Tímida. Pícara.

Caminaron lentamente tomados de la mano por el bosque. En silencio. El bosque le recordaba a Bianca demasiado a Lucas, pero ahora no importaba eso, sólo Balthazar.

Sólo Balthazar.

Cuando estuvieron a suficiente distancia como para solo poder escuchar sus respiraciones, así como las de los animales que se encontraban escondidos en las ramas además del olor que emanaban las plantas y flores, se detuvieron.

Y de nuevo comenzaron las caricias, empezando por el rostro de cada uno. Repasando las mejillas de su acompañante una y otra vez.

Había una roca amplia y lisa cerca de allí y por detrás de ella había un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina. El sonido del movimiento del agua, de una forma rompía el silencio de Bianca y Balthazar.

Los dos tomaron asiento en la gran roca. Los besos aumentaron en cantidad y en intensidad.

Balthazar posó su mano sobre los botones de la blusa de la chica, luego la volteó a verla como pidiéndole permiso. Ella asintió rápidamente y él empezó a desabrochar la blusa.

Recostó a la chica en la roca. Ésta estaba fría y un poco húmeda, así que la chica tembló ante el contacto. Balthazar colocó su abrigo entre la roca y Bianca.

Pasó sus dedos sobre el abdomen de Bianca, ambos disfrutando de las intensas sensaciones y de la electricidad que esto provocaba.

Conforme pasaba la noche, menos prendas iban quedando, era algo lento, no había prisa, ya no más.

Solo importaba la compañía del otro y lo hermoso que se sentía estar allí con la persona que más querían.

Y al final sucedió lo que tenía que pasar, hicieron el amor, y los únicos testigos de ello, eran las estrellas, las hermosas constelaciones que Bianca conocía de memoria.

Los únicos testigos que eran importantes en una noche tan legendaria como esa.

Porque tan solo con Balthazar, sería así.


End file.
